Viendo la película!
by Koko-chan.Evans
Summary: Traducción del fic Watching the movie. Cuando los personajes son llevados a una misteriosa sala después de que Hipo fuera elegido como el que mataría a la pesadilla monstruosa, son forzados a ver la película: Como entrenar a tu dragón? El fic no me pertenece, solo los estoy traduciendo.


**Como ya había mencionado esta es la traducción del fic Watching the movie de Lauren Jr. Lo lei ayer por la noche y me encanto, asi que le pedi el favor de dejarme traducirlo y acepto :D Asi que todos los créditos son para ella :) Aunque denme un poquito por traducirlo XD En todo caso es pero que disfruten del fic y nuevamente gracias a Lauren por dejarme hacer esto.**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia acerca de la traducción por favor hacedmelo saber, asi mismo perdónenme la mala ortografía y por supuesto los reviews son muy bien recibidos, estos son los que me incitan a seguir con la traducción. Ya que estoy en vacaciones aun, tratare al máximo de actualizar lo mas pronto posible. **

**Disfruten!**

**Spitelout* (Padre de Patán, hermano de Estoico y por ende tío de Hipo para los que no lo saben)  
**

* * *

**Espectadores POV**

La anciana había hecho su elección. Muchos gritaban de alegría, Astrid gritaba blasfemas e Hipo empalecia.

Matar a un Dragón- No puedo matar a un Dragón!

El mismo pensamiento pasó por su cabeza. Pero, antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo más, una luz los rodeo a todos y con un 'PUM' aterrizaron en cómodos sofás y pufs de colores brillantes. Miraron a su alrededor e inspeccionaron la extraña sala. No tenían idea de donde estaban.

Antes de que alguien comentara algo, un proyector se encendió y una sombra hablo.

"Bienvenidos, invitados. Hoy les eh traídos a ver algo llamado película. Una película es una historia proyectada en imágenes. Es un poco difícil de explicar. En todo caso, esta película es del futuro y yo- con gran dificultad les aseguro- la eh enviado al pasado junto con otros inventos más como las sillas en que están sentados por ejemplo."

Todos miraron sus asientos.

"Los pequeños asientos de colores son pufs. Están llenas de pequeñas bolitas esponjosas"

Los vikingos miraron fascinados.

"Los asientos largos son sofás. Se hacen con colchones, acogedores para descansar o sentarse. Están cubiertos diversos materiales como el cuero, que se hace de piel de vaca".

Los vikingos apreciaron el fieltro admirando los resultados.

"Finalmente las asientos altos hechos para una sola persona son sillones. Usualmente hechos del mismo materia que usan para los sofas"

Los vikingos se dieron cuenta que solo Estoico, Bocón y Spitelout* eran los únicos con sus propios sillones.

"Ahora, antes de que empiece la película debo hablar con ciertas personas- asi que pueden hablar por lo bajo si desean- si necesitan algo, mi nombre es Lauren" **(No se preocupen, Lauren no interferirá mucho en el fic)**

Los vikingos volvieron a mirar a su alrededor y en centro vieron una mesa enorme- probablemente para comer más luego.

A la izquierda del centro se encontraban los tres sillones individuales y varios sofás para otros vikingos. Al otro lado estaban niños en pufs y familias en sofás y pufs. Justo al frente de la mesa se encontraban los adolescentes- excepto Hipo. Los chicos compartían un sofá y las chicas estaban en pufs al lado de ellos.

Finalmente esta Hipo sentado al frente de todos sentado en su propio puf color negro. Era como un punto en el centro rodeado por el vacío del proyector. Mientras tanto arriba Lauren explicaba la situación a una enorme sala llena de árboles y con el suelo lleno de varias rocas donde cientos de dragones de todas las especies de la película estaban sentados. Al frente el ultimo de su especie- El furia nocturna llamado Chimuelo. Habían estado hablando sobre la Reina, hasta que que llego Lauren para hablarles de la situación como había hecho con los vikingos. Omitiendo por supuesto lo de los asientos.

"Muchos de ustedes tal vez no sean conscientes de que toda la población de Berk está sentada abajo esperando a que comience la película. Cuando crea que los vikingos no intentaran atacarlos aquella piedra que están en la esquina del fondo se abrirá, permitiéndoles volar hacia abajo para que puedan seguir viendo la película con ellos. Les eh quitado todas las armas, asi serán incapaces de hacerles daño con ellas. En todo caso, tal vez nuestra querida Furia nocturna tenga algunas recomendaciones"

Cuando ella se fue todos los dragones voltearon a ver a Chimuelo con curiosidad, el cual tan solo encogió los hombros y volvió hacia la pantalla. Ambos pisos se sumaron en un silencio en cuanto la película empezó. Aunque nadie se dio cuenta de que Hipo se veía preocupado.


End file.
